


The one with a clueless girl group member whose world gets turned upside down by an unexpected discovery

by Escarlate



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Real life based, also quite random occassionally, quite dialogue heavy, slow burn ish? maybe, stream odd eye btw, very chaotic, yoohyeon is a pabo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escarlate/pseuds/Escarlate
Summary: It's December 2020. Dreamcatcher is about to make a comeback, but suddenly life gets really complicated - Jiu is acting weird, Sua is annoyed, Siyeon is a baby, Gahyeon is lost, Handong is unbothered, Dami is judging. And Yoohyeon? Yoohyeon is on a mission. Also she's kinda dumb sometimes. But they all are. As expected of Dreamcatcher. Cue chaos.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. 어서 와 드캐는 처음이지? [Welcome, first time with Dreamcatcher?]

“So, here’s our proposal for the line distribution. I will give it to you now, so you can take a look at it and think about any changes you would like to make. “ Mr. Park, middle aged short guy in glasses, the main music supervisor and a producer extraordinaire, extended his hand in which he was holding several sheets of paper towards a group of eager looking girls. Their eyes all followed the paper with huge interest visible in their expressions. Mr. Park walked closer to their tall leader and handed her the notes, which she took with a barely noticeable ‘thank you’, as the second her fingertips touched the paper, all hell broke loose.

Two of the girls automatically took several steps back as the other four ambushed the poor leader to take a look a the suggested line distribution. Mr. Park laughed awkwardly as he left the studio, letting the girls resolve the thing on their own.

“Hey! Calm down, everyone! Sua, could you help Yoohyeon get back on her feet, please?“ Jiu asked as she herself couldn’t really move due to Siyeon clinging to one of her arms and Gahyeon coming from the other side as soon as Sua let go to help the tallest girl who was whining on the ground, rubbing her freshly bruised butt.

“What a mess, as expected of us,” Dami said calmly, looking at Handong. 

“After all these years, one would say they would start sending these in pdf, right? Or at least get us more than just one copy,” Handong replies in a similarly detached manner and Dami just sighed, as she walked to the restricted leader and casually took the now crumbled paper sheets out of her hand.

“Hey!” echoed from several sources at the same time, but before everyone managed to collect themselves (especially Yoohyeon who was still a bit sore and kept glaring at Sua for shoving her in the first place, but Sua didn’t seem to care as she had helped Yoohyeon get back up and it wasn’t her fault the clutz managed to trip over her own feet), Dami had all of the sheets spread on the table, so everyone could more or less see what was written on it.

“Ooh, I get the last part of the bridge, that’s so cool!” Gahyeon rejoiced as she skimmed through the one of the title song. “Yoohyeon unnie has a lot of lines. Jiu unnie too! Wow, awesome.”

While the maknae was excitedly mumbling about the suggested lines for everyone, the unnies of the group took a slightly more critical approach. “When I heard the song, I immediately thought this line should be Dami’s, not mine,” Sua said in a serious tone, her finger running under the words. She looked up at Dami, who was once again maintaining a safe distance, even though the fight seemed to be over.

Dami just shrugged. “Sure, let’s try it both ways and see which one of us fits it better.”

“I feel like my part in the second chorus should go to Dongie. Dong-ah, what do you think?” Jiu asked.

“What? The chorus?” Handong squeezed herself between Jiu and Siyeon to take a closer look.

“I think it’s a great idea, the fans missed you, they’ll be glad to see more of you,” Siyeon said with a smile.

“Yeah, but the chorus?” Handong hesitated, looking at the other girls. “I have never sung a chorus in our title before.”

“What if you split it? Jiu can keep the first part here, you get the second part here and then Siyeon takes the rest as suggested,” Sua proposed, pointing at the respective lines.  
Handong smiled. “Alright then. We can try it, see if it works.”

“Yay, this is so exciting!” Gahyeon cheered and clapped her hands. “Can’t wait, seriously!”

The girls all looked at each other with bright smiles on their faces. “Let’s make some awesome music, shall we?”


	2. 니가 원하는 그 대답은 내게 없어 [I don’t have the answer you want]

Yoohyeon and Dami were the first ones to return to the dorm. Gahyeon and Handong decided to stop by at Gimbap Cheonguk and a grocery store, while Jiu, Sua and Siyeon stayed in the studio, working extra hours.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Yoohyeon asked Dami as she sat down on a sofa.

“Some other time? I am kinda tired to be honest,” Dami said and disappeared in her room.

Yoohyeon turned the TV on, but ended up playing games on her phone anyways. Soon after, Gahyeon and Handong arrived, their bags full of snacks, and joined her at the sofa.

“Jiu unnie, Siyeon unnie and Sua unnie are still at the studio?” Gahyeon asked, checking the time.

“Seems so. Didn’t get any text, you?” Yoohyeon said and Gahyeon and Handong just shook their heads.

“I’m sure they’re okay,” Handong smiled reassuringly at the maknae who yawned.

“But it’s so late already.”

“Go to bed then. We all should after all.”

They all agreed on that one. The day had been exhausting, so the three of them all got into their respective rooms to get some sleep. Only Yoohyeon couldn’t help but feel a bit worried about her unnies, so as soon as she climbed into her bed, she sent a text into their group chat.

_Yoohyeon [11:12]_

_Are you still working?_

The text remained unread and unanswered by the unnie line and Yoohyeon worried. She sighed and put her phone away, determined not to stress over it. She reached for her book and opened it, but found herself unable to focus on the words, immediately forgetting what she just read, so she put that away as well and just lay there, lost in her own thoughts about what might have kept the other girls.

Then, some time after the midnight, the door opened and someone sneaked in, as quietly as the creaky floor allowed.

Yoohyeon immediately shifted and looked down from her upper bunk. “Sua unnie!” she whispered startling the older girl.” I was worried, have you been working till now?”

Sua looked at her and nodded. “Yeah,” she answered unusually quietly and disappeared in her own bed. Yes, it was the middle of the night and the others were all probably sleeping by now, but it was still not very much like her to give such a short and quiet answer. Yoohyeon assumed she must be really tired too.

“Is everything alright?” Yoohyeon tilted forward trying to take a look at the shorter girl, but failed as she disappeared after the privacy courtain.

“Yeah, no need to worry,” Sua replied. “We got caught up in the studio, Siyeon recorded the background vocals for the tracks, this comeback is gonna slap.”

Yoohyeon grinned, even though Sua couldn’t see it, but she could hear the excitement combined with relief in Yoohyeon’s voice. “You think so? I think so too, the demos sound great.”

“Yeah, definitely. Now go get some sleep, you dork,” Sua murmured. Yoohyeon snuggled her blanket, feeling much better and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

***

The next morning, Yoohyeon woke up quite early. They were supposed to start recording the new album that day and she just could not wait. She peeked to the lower bunk and was surprised to see Sua was no longer there. Nevertheless, she climbed down and headed towards the bathroom.

“Morning,” she greeted two of her bandmates, who were sitting in the living room, having a chat over a breakfast which, Yoohyeon noted, consisted of two bangs of chips and a box of Kancho choco biscuits Gahyeon and Handong had brought the previous night.

“Morning,” Siyeon greeted back and Sua, who was resting her head in Siyeon’s lap and at the same time trying to get crumbs out of her cleavage just replied something non-sensical as she was too focused on that one annoyingly scratchy piece of chip lost somewhere in her bra than on anything else. Absolutely nothing unusual to see at the dorm.

By the time Yoohyeon was done with her morning routine, the rest of the girls had gotten up and gathered in the living room.

“Where’s Jiu unnie?” she asked as it was not common for the leader to sleep in.

“She’s already at the company,” Siyeon answered after a short pause and cleared her throat. “Which means we should get our asses there as soon as possible too. We have a lot to do.”

“Oh, hello, when did you become the deputy leader?” Sua mocked as she got up and straightened her shirt.

“Just now. But seriously we have a work to do. Everybody brushed their teeth, so we can scoot?”

Sua laughed, Gahyeon gave a thumbs up and Dami and Handong just raised eyebrows. Yoohyeon looked around the room, slightly confused and before she even realized what exactly just happened, she was already on her way to the company.

When they arrived, they sort of scattered all over the building. Siyeon and Dami headed directly to the recording studio, Sua decided to chat up one of their choreographers and Handong got held up with a Chinese trainee who needed a piece of advice.

“Where are you going?” Gahyeon asked Yoohyeon as the taller girl opened door to a random study room.

“Actually, I want to look for Jiu unnie, I haven’t heard from her since yesterday,” Yoohyeon said, closing the door after peeking into an empty room and opening the next one.

“Do you think something happened?” Gahyeon’s voice now sounded slightly worried.

“Yeah. No. Maybe. I mean, it’s a bit unusual, I want to make sure she’s okay.” Yoohyeon sighed as another study room turned out to be occupied by a new female trainee practicing her vocals, who got really surprised by Yoohyeon’s sudden appearance, choked a bit, tripped while sitting down and stared at the girl, completely mesmerized. Yoohyeon just smiled at her warmly. “Sorry, keep up the good work, you sound great,” she said and closed the door. A subtle thud echoed from the room afterwards.

“I’ll go check the cafeteria and the second floor,” the maknae suggested and headed towards the said location.

“Thanks!”

It took Yoohyeon around five minutes to find the girl she was looking for. Jiu was sitting on a chair in the second floor conference room, lying on a desk, sleeping, a pile of papers next to her head. Yoohyeon couldn’t see the leader’s face as her hair was covering it, but she could see Jiu was breathing, which was something to prove she was alive at least. Yoohyeon walked towards the sleeping girl and gently brushed her messy hair out of her face. “Unnie?”she called softly. “Wake up, unnie.” She put her hand on Jiu’s shoulder, but before she could shake her, Jiu groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

“Wha- what’s going on?” she mumbled as she lifted her head and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Are you drooling?” Yoohyeon laughed.

“Am not!” Jiu playfully hit the other girl’s shoulder. “This has not been very comfortable, my neck hurts.”

“Yeah, I can see the desk pattern imprinted onto your cheek,” Yoohyeon pointed out, amused, but then her smile faded and turned into a worried frown.” Seriously, unnie, what is going on? You’ve been here all night?”

“Yeah, well, probably,” Jiu smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. “What time is it?”

“Nine.”

“Then yeah, I was working late, discussing our schedule with the managers, you know, Siyeon and Sua wanted to visit their families for Christmas, so I wanted to make sure the company didn’t forget and the schedule allows them to do so and…” Jiu’s voice trailed away and her sleepy eyes widened a bit, but then she shook her head and the hazy look disappeared. “… and yeah, then I went here to take a look at the songs one more time and I guess I had to fall asleep,” she said and scratched her head.

“Really?” Yoohyeon’s eyes narrowed a bit. “What have you been up to?”

Jiu laughed. “Oh please, calm down, I guess I was just really tired, I told Sua and Siyeon to go home first and totally lost track of time looking at all of this,” she put her palm at the top of the pile of papers.

“As expected, our leader unnie working hard. But still, try not to overdo it, please? I was worried last night.”

Jiu yawned and stretched. “Yeah, don’t worry, Yoohyeon-ah,” she smiled reassuringly. “I need to at least wash my face, I probably look terrible.”

“What? You’re always pretty, unnie.”

“Awh, thank you, but still.” Jiu got up. “You go ahead, I’ll meet you in the recording studio. And stop frowning already, you puppy,” she added and booped Yoohyeon’s nose, who chuckled and headed to the studio.

When she got there, Siyeon was busy recording, while the rest of the girls were watching her. Sua looked completely in love and it wasn’t hard to see why, as usually Siyeon was doing great, her voice hitting all the right places.

“Oh dang,” Yoohyeon uttered as she sat next to Dami.

“I know.”

“Jiu unnie’s lyrics are making me emotional.”

“And mine don’t?” Dami faked being offended, but the pretense slowly turned into a genuine shock as Yoohyeon grinned awkwardly.

“Uhmm…”

“You don’t remember my lyrics, do you! Kim Yoohyeon, how dare you! Unbelievable… “

“No!” Yoohyeon laughed in panic. “I do remember, I just don’t really know right now-“

“Be quiet you two!” Sua interrupted them suddenly and it was her voice that stopped Dami, who was already half standing up, from beating Yoohyeon’s ass with a notebook managed to picked up somewhere meanwhile. “Seriously, so loud…” Sua complained and Yoohyeon pouted.

“Speaking of loud, anyone seen Gahyeon around?” Handong asked. “She was supposed to record next.”

“Oh crap, I forgot about her!” Yoohyeon quickly reached for her phone and while gaining some confused looks and raised eyebrows, she texted the maknae a quick ‘ _found her_ ’, grinning innocently at the other girls.

“Kim Yoohyeon, what did you do to our maknae?” Sua looked liked she’s not only ready to revoke Dami’s ban on beating Yoohyeon’s ass, but also ready to join her in doing so.

Yoohyeon held her hands up in defense and when she started speaking, her voice was slightly higher than usual, as she panicked a bit. “Ahh, no, she was just helping me find Jiu unnie, just forgot to tell her she no longer needs to look for her, I found her already! Did you know Jiu unnie didn’t come home last night? She spent the night here.”

Dami and Handong looked surprised, Sua not so much, but her expression slightly darkened. “Yeah, seemed like she might last night when Siyeon and I were leaving. She told us not to wait for her and we figured… “

“Figured what?”

“Nothing, really, we didn’t really talk to her much.”

“Who are we talking about?” All the girls got startled by the sudden question from above. They didn’t even notice Siyeon stopped singing and came to join them in the conversation.

“We are a bit worried about Jiu unnie, she stayed in the company over night,” Handong said.

“Oh?” Siyeon raised her eyebrows. “Really? Well… I am sure, she’s okay, probably just stressed about the comeback.”

“Yeah, probably.”

***

Several days passed and all the girls were more than busy preparing for their next comeback. Between all the practicing, recording, shooting, discussing and occassional vliveing, they barely had time to do anything in their spare time, besides sleeping. So Yoohyeon just mostly slept. In the dorm, in the company, in the car, on a chair, on a couch, on a floor, on a member’s lap. Basically anything at least slightly horizontal made an okay bed at this point. Right now, the pillow under the Christmas tree on their special clip set served the purpose.

“Well, aren’t you the most precious Christmas present I could get.”

Yoohyeon woke up from her nap and turned her head to find Jiu smiling at her cutely, her left hand full of Christmas cookies that might or might not had been stolen – noone was ever really sure, Jiu saw food, Jiu took food and even if it was a needed prop, noone would ever stop her. That’s what usually happens when you also manage to steal the staff members’ hearts as a collateral damage.

“Ah, unnie, sorry,” Yoohyeon slowly stood up, fixing her slightly messed up hair. She avoided eye contact and blushed. “I dozed off for a minute here.”

“More like an hour,” Jiu teased and put one of the cookie into her mouth.

“Unnie!” Yoohyeon whined as the older girl laughed.

“I would let you rest, but we need to get your hair and makeup ready. A cookie?”

“Right, yeah, right. No, thank you. Or maybe just a bite.”

Jiu extended her hand towards Yoohyeon, but when the younger girl held her hair and bent down to take a bite, she quickly retreated and laughed while Yoohyeon whined and pouted. “Sorry, haha, here you go.” This time, Yoohyeon succeeded and smiled at the leader happily as she munched on the cookie.

Although everything was really hectic these days, Yoohyeon did notice Jiu seemed to be almost back to being her cheerful, smiley self. Just sometimes, she seemed to be a bit concerned, but then again, their comeback was just behind the corner, not to mention she wasn’t going to her hometown for Christmas the upcoming weekend. Yoohyeon understood how that would make Jiu sad, but at least her parents were coming over to Seoul for a visit for a day, which was more than Handong could say. Other than that, everything seemed alright at the dorm, nothing unusual was happening, except maybe the increasing excitement and anxiety about the comeback. The thought of the comeback made Yoohyeon happy, but right now, there wasn’t any other place she’s rather be than in this cozy room, singing a nice duet with Jiu. The song was pre-recorded, so maybe there wouldn’t be that much of an actual singing, but just chilling here, being silly while shooting, eating cookies acquired under unclear circumstances and being on the receiving end of the other girl’s smiles was more that enough for Yoohyeon.

It ended way more quickly than she would have wanted. It felt like only five minutes later, when they were already in the car, on their way back to the dorm. The two girls were sitting next to each other at the back seat, playing with their phones. After a while, Yoohyeon, back to being sleepy, leaned towards Jiu and let her head rest on the leader’s shoulder. The other girl immediately turned the screen of her phone off and put it into her pocket. She smiled as she stroked Yoohyeon’s bangs with her index Finger.

“Tired?” she asked.

Yoohyeon nodded and cuddled up closer, her eyes closed.

“Now, don’t fall asleep, we’ll be home in a few minutes.”

The only answer Jiu got was an incoherent mumble and soon enough, the tall girl was sleeping on her shoulder. If it was up to Jiu, she would let her sleep there as long as needed, but there were several issues with that. The main one being their manager, who was driving, would probably not be very happy with two idols spending a night in a car, just because one of them thought the other looked too cute to be woken up. Then there was the fact the day after was their last day of dance practice before the holidays and it was not advisable to show up in the studio sore. Jiu checked her phone one more time, before the car stopped, and after seeing there were no new messages, she sighed and gently woke Yoohyeon up.

“We’re here, puppy.”

Yoohyeon yawned and rubbes her eyes. “Already?” She moved to her side of the car and opened the door, getting out. Jiu followed from the other side. They said their goodbye and thanks to the manager and entered their dormitory building. It was already quite late and the other girls seemed to be sleeping, or at the very least, in their rooms, resting.

“Would you like something to eat?” Jiu asked quietly as she opened the fridge and scanned it for some nice dinner. Unsatisfied with the content, or actually a lack thereof, she closed it and opened the cupboard.

“I think I’ll just shower and go directly to bed,” Yoohyeon said and entered her and Sua’s room. Less than a minute later, she was back in the kitchen, her pyjamas in hand. Jiu was just pouring hot water into a Shin cup ramyeon.

“Changed your mind about the dinner?” she asked, putting a pair of chopsticks on the semi-detached lid of the cup.

“Actually, seems like Siyeon unnie made the decision to sleep with Sua unnie tonight, so I thought maybe I could sleep with you?”

Jiu looked at down at her ramyeon, lifted the lid and checked the noodles, poking them with the chopsticks, before slowly answering, not making an eye contact. “Yeah, no problem,” she cleared her throat and her cheeks turned a bit pink. Only then her eyes left the cheap dinner and met Yoohyeon’s. She smiled. “Anytime.”

***

The holidays passed quickly and most of the members spent the majority of the few days off resting and with their families. Jiu and Handong were the only members who remained at the dorm and had a little lonely, nevertheless nice holidays together. They both hung out with Jiu’s family, one afternoon Yoohyeon and Pie stopped by and Jiu baked. Quite a lot.

It was three days after Christmas and Jiu and Handong just returned home from the company. Even during the holidays, they had been practicing thoroughly as they wanted the comeback to be perfect. To their surprise, they found Sua and Siyeon at the dorm, chilling in the living room, watching a movie, eating something that resembled snacks Gahyeon had bought earlier before the holidays.

“Oh? Hi. You two are here early, didn’t expect you before tomorrow,” Jiu said, surprised, but at the same time glad the dorm was filling up again.

“Yeah,” Siyeon smiled. “Coincidentally we both decided to get back to Seoul earlier. To have more time to practice, you know.”

“That is exactly what happened,” Sua added unnecessarily loudly, looking at Jiu, after noticing the leader cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. Jiu softly scoffed and shook her head, letting it go.

“We were just at the company, practicing and we got to see the stage outfits!” Handong, who didn’t seem to notice anything, grinned, excited.

“What, really? Did you take a picture?” Siyeon asked, excited as well.

“No, sorry, we didn’t expect anyone just yet. How was Masan, unnie?” Handong asked Sua casually.

“Uhm, warmer that this,” Sua waved her hand towards the window.

“Yeah, I can imagine,” that commentary earned Jiu a glare from Sua, but the taller girl just smiled at her innocently. “Anyone wants to order some pizza? So the poor maknae has some sweets left when she comes back.”

“Yes please!” Handong and Siyeon both exclaimed.

“Alright then.” Jiu took her phone and disappeared in the kitchen, while Siyeon and Handong sat back down on the sofa and continued watching the movie Siyeon had been warching with Sua before.

“I’ll help you choose,” Sua said and followed Jiu in the kitchen. “What the hell?” she asked as soon as she joined the leader by the kitchen table, with a super scary smile on her face.

Jiu chuckled nervously, avoiding eyecontact. She focused on the phone screen, opened the Yogiyo food delivery app and started scrolling through the surrounding restaurants. When Sua didn’t go away she eventually looked up. “Hey, I’m sorry, okay. It’s just… It’s sort of funny, you know.”

“Whaaat?! What’s fun-“ Sua stopped herself as soon as she realized she was speaking way too loudly. “What’s funny?” she asked, more quietly.

“You,” Jiu snickered. “And your… _situation_. I hate calling it a _problem_ , I don’t think it’s a problem, okay, you know that. I just worry. And you do know the worries are justified.”

“Yeah, obviously, I also worry, that’s why you need to shut it.”

“Gee, I know. But it’s the girls we’re talking about…”

“Still.”

“Alright, I’m sorry,” Jiu sighed and looked back at the list of the restaurants. “So… Paulie’s?” she suggested.

“No cheese.”

“Of course. No cheese.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my friend! Let's see how this will go from now on.... I don't have much to say, sorry, just hope you enjoyed this part, kk. I hope you all have good day :3


	3. 괜한 걱정은 널 괴롭힐 뿐 [Needless worries only torment you]

Days passed rather quickly and suddenly it was the last day of 2020. All of the girls decided to spend the New Year’s Eve together at the dorm with just a little bit of wine, soju, some beer, chicken, tteokbokki and home-made mandu dumplings Sua had spend several hours prior making.

The midnight was approaching and despite all of the noise (including but not limited to loud music, Siyeon’s rap, Dami’s singing, Handong’s snarky remarks, Gahyeon’s whining, Sua’s laugh, Jiu’s effort to stop Sua from bothering Gahyeon, Sua’s offended protests and Gahyeon’s snicker) Yoohyeon felt tired. She had just managed to escape Sua’s violent love, as the latter got distracted by the maknae instead, and escaping the loud heart of the party caused her body to suddenly realize it would like to get some sleep. Maybe it was because she had been so busy these days, maybe because she was tipsy, probably a combination of the two. She sat down next to Dami. It was easy to join her in just observing and judging. Yoohyeon supressed a yawn and chuckled, while watching Sua copying everything Gahyeon did or said. Jiu had apparently given up on them as she left Gahyeon to her fate and went for the food instead.

“Unnie, try this,” said Siyeon, who had been sitting by the food, picked some tteokbokki with her chopsticks and fed Jiu, whose eyes practically disappeared as she smiled.

“Mhm, yum!” Jiu immediately took a pair of chopsticks and ate some more.

“And Sua unnie’s mandu are out of this world too!”

Jiu ate some more and drank some more. Then she looked at Siyeon, out her hand around the younger girls’ shoulders and pulled her closer. “I love you, Siyeon-ah.”

“Why so suddenly?” Siyeon laughed.

“Just because. Unnie is always here for you, you know that, right?” Jiu continued, smiling. “I am very proud of you.”

“Hey, everyone!” Yoohyeon looked away from Jiu and Siyeon being all soft together, as Sua’s deafening voice echoed around the room. She was standing on a sofa (didn’t make her much taller, but well), smiling like a dork. “Only a few minutes left till midnight, so you all know what that means! Bboya’s annual New Year’s kiss auditions!” she declared solemnly.

“Oh no… “ Handong groaned and exchanged not impressed looks with Gahyeon. “We still doing this?”

“Is that your application, Dong-ah?” Sua grinned. “You weren’t here last year, I feel like you should be the one.”

“What? No!”

“Actually, you know what, it doesn’t matter, I want this year to start with a lot of love, so I have decided I want to kiss all of you!” the tiny girl announced.

Dami sighed. “I thought maybe she forgot this year,” she said to Handong, who was helping the maknae hide behind her.

“I was the one last year, I don’t want to be attacked like that ever again, she kissed every single part of my face she could reach,” Gahyeon whined into Handong’s ear. “I wanted to just kiss her cheek and leave it at that, but, well… you can imagine, she just had to smother me with love.”

“Also let’s give Yoohyeon something to drink for the toast,” Sua jumped off the sofa. “You okay, Yoohyeon-ah?” she asked while looking for an empty glass.

“Yeah, sorry, just a bit tired. “

“Well, hang on just for a little while, you’ll be the first one to receive the kiss,” Sua grinned at her, passing her a glass filled with probably Champagne. Yoohyeon let out a little grumpy moan and lifted the glass to her lips. “It’s for the toast, Yoohyeon,” Sua reminded her and checked the time. “Thirty seconds!” she announced excitedly, the rest of the girls stood up from their seats as well and raised glasses, smiling. Jiu and Siyeon joined the countdown. “Twenty! Fifteen! Ten! Five… four… three… two… one… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!”

“Happy New Year!”

Yoohyeon barely managed to take a sip from her glass and Sua was already all over her, planting kisses on her cheek and chin, as she couldn’t really reach the taller girl’s forehead. Yoohyeon shrieked and laughed at the same time. “Ah, unnie! Ah!”

“Happy New Year, Yoohyeon-ah! You will get more later when you sleep, I have five other people to kiss now,” Sua said and moved to Jiu, who more than happily cooperated, letting her kiss her cheek and kissing Sua’s back as well. The next victim, Siyeon, also played along. Pulling Sua closer, she aimed for the mouth, but half a second later she squealed in panic as Sua didn’t hesitate to actually plant a kiss directly on her lips. Jiu also yelped and covered her eyes, but by then, Siyeon had been freed, her face hidden in her hands. Dami and Handong decided it was the best to just cooperate and both received a fairly modest kisses on their cheeks – as modest as Sua’s kisses could get. Only one victim left. “Gahyeon-aaaah,” Sua smirked. “Come here.”

“Please be gentle, unnie,” Gahyeon pleaded, obviously coming to the terms with the unevitable.

Sua was not. She had no mercy with the poor maknae and by the time she was finally satisfied with the number of kisses she managed to plant on her face, Gahyeon’s hair and clothes were completely messed up. Nevertheless, she was laughing along with the others, while wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. Yoohyeon finished her Champagne, sat between Dami and Handong and snuggled up to the older girl, while watching Jiu hug Siyeon, who still seemed a bit embarrassed about the not even really accidental kiss.

“You’re ready for bed, aren’t you, Yoohyeon-ah?” Handong said.

“Have been for the past two hours,” Yoohyeon yawned.

“Go to sleep, we all should after all, with the jacket shoot tomorrow,” Dami suggested from the other side. And Yoohyeon didn’t need to be told twice.

***

When Yoohyeon woke up the next morning, she could barely remember how she got to bed. She felt like she slept for less than an hour when her alarm went off, even though it was already eight in the morning. Originally they were supposed to do the jacket shoot between Christmas and New Year and this was supposed to be a day off, but a staff member tested positive for Covid-19, so last minute changes led to the fact, that even on the very first day of 2021, the Dreamcatcher members had to work as hard as always.

Yoohyeon sighed and rubbed her cheeks, wondered if Sua had diligently fulfilled her promise to give her kisses when she sleeps and settled on ‘probably yes’. The room was silent, so Yoohyeon carefully climbed down from her bed, trying not to wake Sua, but the bunk bed was betrayingly creaking with every move she made. To her relief, Sua was no longer in bed, so there was no need to worry about waking her up accidentally.

Yoohyeon found Sua and Jiu in the living room, they were quietly talking about something, while cleaning all the mess from the night before. And it was hell of a mess. “Oh, morning,” Jiu greeted brightly once she noticed Yoohyeon in the room. “Slept well?”

“Yeah,” she yawned.

“That’s totally thanks to all the kisses you got,” Sua laughed.

“Sure. Need some help?”

“It’s okay, we got this, go get ready, Cheolsu oppa is picking us up in an hour. Also can you maybe check on Siyeon? She was up earlier, but I am afraid she might have fall asleep again.”

The hour turned out to be not enough time to wake Siyeon up, get Gahyeon out of the shower and get ready, so Yoohyeon was the last one to leave the dorm while the others already waited in the van. She would never admit she was a bit disappointed, when she found Jiu sitting next to Siyeon, but she couldn’t help the sudden grumpy feeling that arose inside of her. She then slid in the back seat occupied by Dami and Gahyeon, who whined about being in the middle, but as they were already running late, there was no time to switch seats. That didn’t stop Gahyeon stop from being grumpy for the entire 10 minutes the ride to the set took. As Yoohyeon also started to nag everyone about her new TikTok video idea, the girls were more than happy to get out of the car and get to work.

The mood was cheerful, even though the first part of the photo shoot took place outside and the weather was really cold; everybody tried their best to take the perfect pictures.

When she was finished with her turn, Yoohyeon walked over to Jiu and Siyeon, who were sharing a blanket while watching Handong’s individual shoot. She rubbed her hands together and then used her breath to warm them up a bit. That caught Jiu’s attention.

“Oh, come here,” she said, making some space for Yoohyeon under the blanket. She reached for Yoohyeon’s hand to pull her closer, but didn’t let go afterwards. Yoohyeon smiled.

“Dongie is the last one, right?” she asked.

“Yeah, but we still have group and unit photos to take,” Siyeon said.

“Oh, by the way, Siyeon unnie, will you be my Disgust?”

“Excuse me, what?” Siyeon’s eyes widened in confusion and Jiu bursted out laughing.

“It’s for my TikTok video, inspired by Inside Out. Jiu unnie can be Anger!”

Now both of the older girls were laughing. “Sure, I will be your Disgust, hahaha.” Yoohyeon started to laugh as well. It suddenly didn’t seem to be so cold anymore.

***

Still, later that day, Yoohyeon was more than happy that the next part of the jacket shoot took place inside. The set was rather simple, but their outfits and make up were on fire. The stylist unnie got a bit annoyed as Yoohyeon ran away away from her twice to get the other members to feature in her TikTok videos (And when the poor stylist unnie chased after her, she ended up being the one taking the video. Also twice.) and the manager oppa got a bit annoyed as Jiu kept eating the prop grapes and drinking water from the prop glasses, while saying “Ah, this is also not alcohol, pity.” repeatedly. It could be considered a miracle there was still any left by the time they used it for the shoot as it was part of the last set.

“We’re gonna drink a glass, do you want one too?” Yoohyeon asked in the middle of the shoot, looking at Handong, who, along with Gahyeon, was also standing in the back row. All of them were looking absolutely gorgeous in their vest suits and elegant hats.

Handong smiled. “I will just pose like this,” she joked, extending her hand towards Yoohyeon.

“Wait, you guys are drinking without me?” Jiu looked around, triggered and then she started at Yoohyeon with a smirk. “Unnie could drink the glitter from your eyes.”

Gahyeon gasped, Handong covered her mouth and Yoohyeon shrieked and immediataly turned away from the leader. “That’s such a weird thing to say!”

Jiu giggled and Sua took the glass from her hand. “Are you sure this is not alcohol?”she asked, smelling it and then taking a sip, while giving Jiu a serious side-eye. Still suspiciously glaring, she returned the glass to the leader, who couldn’t stop smiling.

“Our faces will be mostly hidden in these, right?” Handong suddenly asked, looking at the surrounding staff members. “Because Yoohyeon’s really red, hahaha.” All of them bursted out laughing, even Yoohyeon, though her laugh sounded a bit panicky.

“We’re gonna have to make the pictures black and white now!” Sua joked loudly.

Siyeon, who was in stitches sprawled out on the table, shook her head. “That’s not gonna help, no Photoshop can save this.” By now even the staff members were laughing.

“Alright, I’m sorry, let’s move on,” Jiu apologized, but still unable to fully contain herself, as she kept looking at Yoohyeon, who was just too adorable and funny, fanning herself and taking deep breaths to calm down.

Sua, who had gained her composure back, glanced at her. “Like sure you are,” she uttered with a little grin.

One by one, the girls managed to eventually put back their professional sides on again and the rest of the jacket shoot carried on smoothly.

The fact that the previews of the photos already looked amazing and the thought of how much they had managed to do in just one day kept Yoohyeon happy and satisfied when she finally got to bed around 3AM. Also the fact that on the way back, she got to eat the leftover kkanpungi they had ordered earlier, as Jiu didn’t forget to pack it without being noticed, only to take it out in the car (seemingly out of nowhere) and feed it to the other girls. Yoohyeon got to eat a lot, since she ended up sitting in the back seat next to Jiu and Siyeon, with Jiu being in the middle. Thus Yoohyeon was happy.

***

It was more than a week later when Yoohyeon had a day off. She actually got lucky. They had two days to shoot their new music video and she managed to get all of her scenes done during the day one, and as a result, she was the only one who didn’t need to go to the set for the second day. She woke up really late that day, everybody had been gone by then. Her plan for the day was to re-watch some old dramas and eat some snacks (the type she really shouldn’t be eating during comeback preparations), maybe play some games, maybe do a voice Vlive.

Yoohyeon opened a new box of ChocoPies, not even really paying attention to the TV, where Geum Jandi just jumped into a pool and started to drown to make Gu Junpyo’s memory return, when the door opened. Someone was home.

Yoohyeon turned her head and only the quick glance she managed to catch was enough to identify the member. “Oh, hello, Jiu unnie! You’re here early!” she smiled, taking a ChocoPie out of the box and tearing the packing with her teeth.

“Hi, yeah, I was the first one to shoot,” Jiu said, while taking her shoes off. “Also I heard you opening that box!” she joked as she entered the living room and walked directly to Yoohyeon, who automatically offered Jiu a bite, which the older girl gladly took.

Meanwhile, Gu Junpyo finally remember who his girlfriend was and jumped into the pool to save her.

“This is some high quality entertainment you got going on here, Yoohyeon-ah.” Somehow, the entire box of ChocoPies disappeared from Yoohyeon’s hand and appeared in Jiu’s lap as soon as she sat down.

“Hey, don’t tease me, it’s classic! And this is the last episode anyways. And no, before you say more, I didn’t watch the entire thing today.”

“Yeah, sure, I’m not judging, keep watching. I just never understood why all the guys kept fighting over the girl, she’s not even that pretty. I’d understand if she looked like you, ” Jiu smirked.

Yoohyeon blushed a bit and chuckled. “Right now you mean? The only thing I did today was brush my teeth, I am pretty sure that would not be the case.”

“Nah, you’re still pretty, even now… These things are getting smaller, I swear,” Jiu mumbled as she fished in the box for two more ChocoPies.

“Or your appetite is getting bigger.” Yoohyeon earned a playful glare from Jiu for the comment, but then the leader smiled and passed her the sweet snack. “How was the shooting?”

“Really exciting actually, I can’t wait to see the final version. Holding the burning flowers and stuff, you know…”

They talked about the upcoming comeback for a while, but the conversation slowly turned into a comfortable silence. Yoohyeon played another random drama that got recommended by Netflix and Jiu did some things on her phone. Soon, Yoohyeon found herself to be less interested in whatever drama the protagonists had going on and more interested in what made Jiu smile so much.

“What are you doing?”she asked, curious, and leaned a bit closer to take a peek.

“Oh, nothing,” Jiu immediately pressed the button on the side and turned the screen off. Then she put her phone on the table, screen down. “Was just looking at some old pictures of Cherry. “

“Yeah? Because that looked more like a chat to me.” It took a bit of courage for Yoohyeon to basically accuse Jiu of lying, but she just really didn’t buy that. This was way too weird for it to be just dog videos.

“Oh,that was Siyeon, just texted me she’ll be coming soon. Don’t look at me like that,” Jiu laughed innocently, but something just seemed off. She seemed… anxious.

“Alright then… “ Yoohyeon said slowly, still looking at her suspiciously.

“You should watch your drama, it seems fun.” Jiu stood up, took her phone and put it in her pocket. “I’ll go make some ramyeon, you want some?”

“… Sure.”

Yoohyeon’s eyes returned to the TV screen, but her thoughts remained with Jiu. What the hell was that all about? Now, Yoohyeon was one hundred percent sure that she saw a chat window opened in Jiu’s phone, she just have been texting somebody. Sure, absolutely could have been Siyeon, but the reaction was too much for it to be just Siyeon. As probably anybody would, Yoohyeon came to an obvious conclusion – Jiu was hiding something. She frowned as an upsetting thought crossed her mind. _Surely…? It can’t be…? Is it possible that Jiu is seeing someone?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> See you next Friday (or so).  
> Be ready for the fun discovery ♥ :)


End file.
